


Game of 'Never mess with the Stark sisters'

by attachiantenephilim



Series: Game of 'ANYTHING & EVERYTHING' (or my GOT one shots) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Sibling Bonding, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attachiantenephilim/pseuds/attachiantenephilim
Summary: (S07 EP7 "Dragon and the Wolf")My version of Arya and Sansa's conversation after Littlefinger's death.





	Game of 'Never mess with the Stark sisters'

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE SO PLEASE BE INDULGENT AND SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES
> 
> PS: I don't own Game of Thrones, of course.

Sansa was a lady.

The Lady of Winterfell, a highborn girl raised with good manners. Daughter of the great Lord Eddard Stark. But still, seeing Littlefinger’s blood dripping on the floor after his sentence, was… satisfying. This man was nothing but trouble and manipulation, even with the people he claimed to love.

The room was quickly empty while what’s left of Lord Baelish was taken.

“Burn his body” She told them, before leaving to her chambers.

She sat down on her bed, feeling her body trembling. She then remembered the words. _His words_ …

_You can’t kill me. I’m part of you now._

Sansa’s nightmares were filled of him, of his words, of what he inflicted upon her for whole nights. Even now she would wake up during the night, crying and screaming for mercy. Knowing he was dead wouldn’t reassure her, the pain was still there.

She heard a knock, so she took back her composure and swallowed her tears. She couldn’t show her weaknesses.

“Come in” She said.

The door opened, and Arya entered, her hands behind her back as serious as a soldier. However, her face was softer to her older sister than the previous days when they fought, because of Baelish’s machinations.

“I wanted to be sure you’re alright” Arya said.

“I am. I’m glad it is done.”

“I’m glad that I got to use my new dagger.”

Sansa snorted with a little smile. Even after long years without seeing each other, it was still her sister. Well, she was killing people now, but she’s still Arya Stark. Not a Faceless Man.

“I, um, also wanted to apologize.”

“Why?” Asked Sansa, surprised.

“I realized that I judged you while I still don’t know what happened to you since Father’s death. You know my past, what I’ve become. But I don’t know about you.”

Sansa swallowed, feeling a lump in her throat. Her past. Did she want to tell all this? No. But Arya needs to know. Her, Bran and Jon are the closest to a family she’s got left. She can’t have any secrets for them, especially not at war.

So, Sansa sighed and invited her sister to sit beside her.

“I know what you remember of me. A naïve and selfish little girl, dreaming about knights in shining armours, living in a beautiful castle… What an idiot I was.”

Saying that Arya was shocked was an understatement. Because the girl Sansa just described, is the only girl Arya remembers as her sister. During her childhood, she used to roll her eyes every time the redhead was ranting about becoming a queen with a beautiful king… What could have happened to her?

So, Sansa continued. She told her about King’s Landing, Joffrey and Cersei… About Winterfell taken by the Boltons. Ramsay… Everything.

And suddenly, Arya understood and became more and more guilty.

Her big sister, the innocent and annoying little girl she had known, had been humiliated, beaten up, tortured, raped. She didn’t deserve all of this.

“I owe Theon and Jon everything, they saved me when I thought I was destroyed from the inside. But, still… I know I won’t let any man touch me again.”

A silence settled down after Sansa finished and Arya realized she was firmly holding her sister’s hand, like for comfort.

“I killed the Frey’s” She suddenly said. “They were on my list for what they did to Mother and Robb. Joffrey was too, but he died at his damn wedding. But if I had been able too, I’d have added this Bolton cunt on it.”

Sansa said nothing, just looking at the wall in front of her, then she turned to her sister:

“Who’s left on your list?”

“Cersei.”

“Can you do me a favour? I want to be the one to kill her.”

What Sansa said always made Arya choke with her own saliva, but after a moment, she smiled. Sansa returned the smile, even if it wasn’t really a happy one. It was just a smile of content, because even if they were always so different, they agreed on one thing, only thing:

The Starks are a pack. The pack survives together.

And winter is coming for every person putting itself on their way. Baelish was just the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> Those two deserve some bonding time. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Plus, can't wait to see season 8 with a cute Jon/Arya reunion. I might write a one shot about that with a little Gendry/Arya moment (eheh I ship them)
> 
> Bye, lovelies!


End file.
